Let's Duke it out: Vs Battle
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: A Death Battle-esque fanfic featuring one of the Profiles I just typed in, to duke it out against other Characters be it Canon, Fanon, or Original. The first three will be my Profiles so I can keep track on what they do. Also, there will be Ponies. (Rated M cause some fights may end up Bloody)
1. Profile 1: Dirk Smaug

**Tier:** **10-C**, Up to **9-A** depending on the Gadgets and Tools he invented. | Rarely from **Low 8-B** to High **7-B.**

**Name:** Dirk "Jota" Smaug

**Origin:** Cartoon Network-verse before Moving to MLP-Verse with Fan-based-Expansion (Cartoony/Gaming)

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Classification:** Orphan Genius, Drone Engineer

**Appearance: **Pale skin, brighter brown hair, round glasses over his blue eyes. Wears a green shirt with the American-Flag-patterend Short, and his white tennis shoes. In such missions he wears a black ninja suit with a utility belt and his black jacket. He is 4'3" inch tall, and weighs 102 pounds.

**Powers & Abilities:** Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Piloting Skills, Expert Scientist, Ingenious Intelligence, Stealth Expertise, Demolition Experitse, Slow Aging, Crime Investigating, Hacking

**Attack Potency:** **Street Levels** from use of Gadgets that can confuse or harm. **Wall Level** from Mechs and Hi-Tek Vehiches he himself invented, such as the Raptor-like Tricycle. **Small Building Level** and **Higher** with Medium-Sized Mechs and Hi-Tek Vehicles. Remote Controlled Drones he used to primarly fight his targets are from **Wall Levels **to **Building Levels**, usually armed with anti-personell iron pellet guns or highly destructive mini-missile tube-launchers.

**Speed:** **Normal Human** speed on foot and for hand-to-hand combat. His Drones and Mechs he invented travels from **Peak Human** to **Subsonic+**. His reaction speed is up to a **Peak Human** in many cases from hearing, but up to **Subsonic** when smelling something. He is not burdened by any Leather Wearings, especially a jacket.

**Lifting Strength:** Between **Below Average** to **Regular Human**, Most of his Drones he built can lift up to **Above Average Human**, while his Mecha Vehicles lifts up to a **Class 5**.

**Striking Strength:** Up to **Athlete class** without any array of weapons, vehicles, or drones. The same when using primitve weapons such as swords, axes, and bows.

**Durability:** **Below Average Levels** since his bones are near fragile but tough enough to withstand quarters of hit from a toss of a Baseball or a Football to the face. He took various gunshots and small cuts, but bandaged himself with a Small Medkit he carries around.

**Stamina:** **Average**. Can run up to 30 minutes before resting and drinking. Cannot withstand extreme temperatures for more than 5 minutes without any proper clothing.

**Range:** **Standard Melee Range** for unarmed combat or use of weapons he finds, **Several Meters** from Drones and Vehicles with installed weapons such as vulcans, energy rifles, and launchers, from **Tens of Meters** to **Kilometers** depending on a Highly Destructive weapon.

**Standard Equipment:**

Sleep-Gas Shooting Bracelets - A Wrist-Worn bracers used to put targets to sleep. Dirk's sleep-gas fuel is homemade, especially used against animals and creatures who are immune to sleeping. He has pairs back at his home.

Cross-Merang - His non-lethal blunt force gadget, which is used to strike enemies or disarm those wielding guns. It also acts as a returning boomerang, designed to magnetly home back to one of Dirk's Hands.

Coil Nunchucks - A Hardwood Flail with iron rope connected. He has pairs of two, and he uses those for non-lethal combat.

Medkit - Light-Weight and Small. It contains Bandages and Antibiotic Gel Tubes for minor wounds. He didn't invent those, but borrowed those from his house. He later did so after learning. He later carries specific Antibiotic Gel Tubes for other creatures.

Utility Belt - Contains miscellaneous tools. Such as Lock-Picking Tools, Bola Sling, Grappling Gun, Leather Ropes to bind the arms, Scanner, and his Smart Phone. He also keeps Evidence Bags and Fingerprint Dusting Kit for crime scene investigatiosn.

Force Barrier - One of his Wrist-Worn bracers equipped to his left wrist. It contains energy output, creating a defensive barrier that stops all projectiles and melee attacks. It has an internal battery with greater self-recharge rate. It was once expensive before upgrading the outpot to alien plasma-energy, reducing cost for soaking damage to his barrier.

Remote Drone-Controller X4 - It is shaped as a Logitech Dualshock Controller. It can be plugged into his Drone-Antenna on his Utility Belt, or one of the Vehicles. His controller shows a holographic 640x480 Display Screen, showing all the needed huds, and a Camera. This is also made to bypass all security checks but also prevent any hackings and attempt of control-jacking.

**Optional Equipment:**

Stun Spore-Gas Shooting Bracelets - A Wrist-Worn bracers used to electrically stun people. This was made in case Sleep-Gas has no effect or he ran out. Dirk had this for five years before it turned ineffective against stronger soldiers.

Remote Drone Controller X2 - His old Controller, shaped as an N64 Controlelr. It has the same functions, but what it lacks is the control-jacking. After this was stolen by his Rival Brian, he invented RDC-X4.

Electric Vibro-Sword - One of Dirk's inventions he used to take part in the Japan's Ninja School Wars. Dirk only used this once for the Tsuki School Business, but never for anything else unless He must go to Japan Again.

Neromo Laser Blaster - During the time When Neromo Aliens started Invading and Attacking, Dirk infiltrated and stole one of the weapons before fighting back, before meeting the Fairy-like Gaetlen race forced into slavery to do what they say.

Gaetlen Magic Tome - One of the Gaetlen's tool for scribing Ancient Gaetlenian Spells. Some are offensive, others defensive.

Dracomancer's Wand - It belongs to the Anthromorphic Dragon Overqueen who unfortunately died. He used it to burn away the Icy Obstacles frozed by the Frozen Lich before burning the Frozen Lich itself. He gave it to the Overqueen's Daughter so she can be the Leader.

**Can Create/Summon:**

Gadgets - Ranging from throwables, to spy-type gadgets.

Drones - Ranging from Ant-Sized to Big-Dog-Sized, and in any shape Dirk can think of. These are all Controlled using Dirk's RDC. They travel by wheels, tracks, legs, hovering, gyro, jet, etc. They all have a Camera built-in, along with any weapons he can install. If Dog-Sized, Dirk can Actually ride on it.

Mecha Vehicles - Dirk's personal vehicles, ranging from Motorcycle-Sized to a Heavy-Tank-Sized. He uses those if all else fails or if there's a big threat. Like drones, they travel by wheels, tracks, legs, hovering, gyro, jet, etc. Besides any weapons installed, it has a Plug for his RDC controller.

**Intelligence:** Between **Genius** and **Extraordinary Genius**, Dirk has its expertise in creating Hi-Tech Gadgets, Drones, and Mecha Vehicles when young. He has average combat experience in melee weapons and disarmed, but he is ace when using Drones and Mecha Vehicles. Besides Genius at inventions, he has shown great smarts in problem solving and crime investigations. He can understand non-human emotions such as from animals, beasts, monsters, and aliens.

**Weaknesses:** Dirk is semi-fragile, meaning he cannot soak too much physical blows before his bones break. He's also overconfident and slightly immature, but smart enough to not pick a losing fight.

**List of Feats**

1\. Built a Spaceship used to warp between Space Systems and Dimensions.

2\. Defeated the Evil Taiyo Samurai Master even though Dirk's averagely experienced in swordsmanship.

3\. Outwitted His brother who's a Swordsmaster

4\. Befriended most Monsters, including the Dragons. (It was the Most Royal Dragons that befriended him first.)

5\. Outsmarted Mojo Jojo many times.

6\. Outwitted and Defeated the PPGs, Danny Phantom, The Crystal Gems, and other Cartoony Heroes.

7\. Teamed up with Gaetlens and defeated the Neromo Invasion

8\. Killed over fifty times during wars or missions. He won't hesitate to Kill, but only if he's forced to.

9\. Became the Element of Persistance.

10\. Joined the GDI-NOD war but sided with NOD in the end, and Survived.


	2. Profile 2: Dirk Wise

**Tier:** **9-B(Superhuman/Wall):** Physically with Most Weapons and Armor, Higher when piloting a Vehicle or Weapon,  
**7-C(Nuclear/Small Town Level)** with Quad Damage Sphere or any BFG-Type weapons, higher in Vehicles, Spaceships, or Mechs with powerful weapons installed.

**Name:** Dirk Wise

**Origin:** Doom WADs (Gaming)

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** Mid-20s

**App:** Wears Casual green clothing with blue pants and brown shoes. Has Brown hair and round glasses for his pale blue eyes. In battle he wears a Combat Armor-Suit like any Doomguy would wear.

**Classification:** Human, US Space Marine Corporal | Immortal Humanoid thing, Dimensional Traveller

**Powers & Abilities: **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Firearms and Weapons, Non-Physical Interaction, Strength/Power Amplification with the Quad Damage Sphere, Healing with Med-kit and Armor Drops, Regeneration with Regenerating Sphere Superhuman Speed with Super Speed Sphere, Invsibility with Invisbility, Stealth Mastery, Demolition Mastery, Gunsmith Mastery, Excellent Magic Control with Magic-using Tools and Spelltomes, Interdimensional Inventory via any Backpack he carries. Predicts the Future up to 60 Minutes due to his Zodiac: Capricorn.

**Attack Potency: Wall Level **when fighting Demons with bare fists or chainsaw. Also ** Wall Level** when fighting up to Baron Knights with melee weapons such as Timon's Axe, or Hammer of Retribution. **Street Level **to **Small Building level** with most weapons, guns, and other magic tools such as staves, wands, etc. **Small Building** to **Medium Building** levels against Demons and Monsters with Launcher Weapons including Rockets and Grenades, or using Mortar Weapons or Artillery-Equipped Vehicles. **Small Building **to **Large Building** levels when piloting a Vehicle, Plane, or even a Mech to fight fire with fire. **Multi-City Block** level done with the use of Quad Damage Sphere, used to fight a Boss stronger than a Cyberdemon Type or stronger than a Spider Mastermind-Type. He'll be able to obliterate a **Small-Town** leveled Enemy Military Base when piloting a Mech with good weapons such as Lasers, Cannons, or Missiles.

**Speed:** **Transonic** for his capabilities at outrunning rockets regardless the restriction of rockets and flying projectiiles. **Supersonic Plus** with the Speed Boost Sphere. **Subsonic** speed at Reaction and Attack Speed. While his firing is not super fast, he can Aim well.

**Lift Strength: **At least **Class 25** for lifting a Cannon or Guns that Terminators are supposed to wield, or a Jumbo-Sized Alien Weapons. **Class 25 also** for lifting or pushing a sliding door.

**Strike Strength:** At least **Wall Class** for beating demons to death with hsi bare hands, **Street Class** however when fighting a wrestler or a Martial Artist. **Building Class** when using a powerful melee weapon to stand a chance against a High-Leveled Hero.

**Durability:** **Wall Class** without his armor, can withstand large amounts of gunfire, including assault rifle bursts and shotgun blasts. **Small Building Level** with the Combat Armor, capable of taking numberous hits from Baron of Hell. **City Block Level** with the Mega Armor and MegaSphere, making him ability to survive such explosions from rockets and plasma.

**Stamina:** Superhuman. Can survive for a long time without eating and drinking, though he does like to drink beverages and soda. Can run through hazardous areas such as slime, acid, or lava. Can swim for around six hours before needing air. Resisted many magical blows and psionic blows.

**Range:** Standard melee range Physically, Extended melee range with Chainsaw, Sword, Spears, etc. Tens of meters with Shotguns, hundred of meters with other range weapons, Kilometers with Vehicle-based weapons or Mech Weapons.

**Standard Equipment: **Carries a Combat Armor, various melee weapons like his Fire Axe, Trident, Virbo Sword, and Chainsaw. His various side arms are the UAC-Standard Issue Pistol, a Hi-Tech Revolver, and a Double-Barreled Shotgun. He also carries other Shotguns, including the other Double Barreled, Quad Barreleds, Sub Machine Guns, Light Machine Guns, Chain Guns, Rocket Launchers, Grenade Launchers, Plasma Gun, BFG10K, and other weapons. He also carried a Gauss-Powered Assault Rifle, C-10 Sniper Rifle, and any weapons he can pick up.

**Can Create/Summon**: With Modpacks, he can transform weapons he carries into something so powerful. He could even make a custom spell or custom magic tool. He is capable of creating fierarms, primitive weapons, and magic tools as long he has plenty of materials he finds.

**Inelligence: Gifted**. Toughest soldier trained for battle. Expert in piloting a vehicle even without the instructions on it. Excellent military Tactician, Artillery Specialists. Has super potent combat experience as a result of being trapped in Hell and on other Alien Planets. Super Above Average in melee weapons such as Swords, Axes, and Spears after ending up in the world of Bushido Blade though going against the Way of Narukagami (He also dislikes the Shainto). **Genius** when it comes to using Mod Paks for any of the weapons, primitive or not. Can also Scribe Spells in a Book. He is also an Arcane Artificer of tools and weaponry.

**Weakness:** His armor's energy shields do not regenerate, along with his health unless he picks up the Regenerative Sphere. Because of the 20% dragon blood he somehow has, he is Highly vulnerable to weapons that can kill the Dragons, especially the Dragon-Slayer weapons from the Falcom-verse. He is very ineptive in Martial Arts, and his superhuman strength is not enough against Martial Arts Masters.

**Feats:**

1\. Killed around five Cyber Demons a Day.

2\. Killed aroudn three Spider Masterminds a Day.

3\. Defeated a UNSC Spartan, who was his major bitter Rival.

4\. Parred with most Siths such as Darth Vader, but outwitted them.

5\. Has joined many Armys, regardless of what side.

6\. Entered the Mortal Kombat during Armageddon, and defeated Blaze.

7\. Overpowered Superman, Goku, Captain Marvel, and other Godlike Heroes.

8\. Defeated around five Swordsmasters during the Ninja School Wars.

9\. Travelled to around hundred worlds to fight off hell-infesting monsters.

10\. Killed over 500 Walking Zombies per day in a Zombie-Infested Realm.

11\. Defeated all the Dragonslayer Heroes of the Falcom-Verse.

12\. Survived through all Unreal Tournaments up to 2004

**Key:** Doomguy-64, Doom-Dirk


	3. Profile 3: Dirkfestor

**Tier: 6-C**

**Name: **Dirkfestor

**Origin:** Fan-made StarCrafts

**Powers and Abilities:** Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Awareness, Regeneration, Fungus Manipulation, Mind Control, Energy Manipulation, Detector

**Appearance:** A Green Infestor with brown hair and glasses.

**Attack Potent:** **Wall Level** when using Elemental Fungus Growth, Up to **Large Building** when spawning Infested Terrans, Infested Creatures, or Infested Vehicles. It also varies on what unit he is controlling using the Neural Parasite.

**Speed:** **Superhuman **when travelling on claws, **Peak Human** when travelling while burrowed or flying. **Hypersonic** and Higher when reaching outer space. Can travel to different Dimensions.

**Lifting Strength:** Up to **Class M** using the Neural Parasite

**Striking Strength:** Up to **Athletic Human **by just ramming.

**Durability:** Up to **Wall Level** for soaking bullets and rocekt blasts. Capable of withstanding big blasts from Battlecruiser's Yamato Cannons.

**Stamina:** Above Average. Can withstand the extreme temperatures, and can last underground for eight hours before getting hungry. Dirk can also fly in space eight hours.

**Range:** Several Meters with Fungal Growth and Infested Creatures

**Intelligence:** Extraordinary Genius. Knows all the genetic codes and the Zerg DNAs. Can know the memories, lores, and behavoirs just by capturing a creature. Can Telepatically communicate with Other Zerg Companions, plus Terrans and Protosses. Is immune to all mind-control methods, especially from Dark Archon's attempt.

**Weaknesses:** Lacks Close-Ranged Combat Experiences. Slight Derpier unlike Derpfestor.

**Notable Attacks/Techniques:**

**Elemental Fungal Growth **\- Dirkfestor's variant of the regular. It can be a regular Fungal that melts like acid, or it can be embodied with any elemental properties, be it Fire, Ice, Lightning, or Poison. (50 Energy)

**Infested Soldiers** \- Dirkfestor can capture and infest variety of units such as Terran Marines and Protoss Zealots and launc them great distances so it can attack for him. They don't last very long however. (25 Energy)

**Infested Creatures** \- Dirkfestor can capture and infest creatures inside his storage sacs and launch them great distaneces so it can attack for him. They don't last very long however. (25 Energy)

**Infested Vehicles** \- Like Infested Creatures, but those are heavy to store. They contain various weapons such as Siege Tank's, Terran Cyclones, etc. This also works on Protoss Weaponries. (50 Energy)

**Quad Neural Parasites** \- Dirkfestor has four multi-mouthed tentacle parasites. When launched, Dirk can take control fo the minds of its enemies for minimal duration. This also works on the biggest things such as Protoss Carriers and Terran Battlecruisers. (100 Energy)

**Flight Mode** \- Dirkfestor may sprout rear-end tentacles consist of elongated muscle fibers laden with cancerous growths. This helps him take flight and fly anywhere. (5 Energy)

**Feats:**

1\. Destroyed a Terran once by himself with Infested Thors

2\. Defeated the Derpfestor

3\. Was able to Take control of the Neglected Enemy Base

4\. Saved Zerg Lives by dousing out Fire with Ice Fungal Growth


	4. Dirk Smaug vs Biter

**Dirk Smaug's Drone vs Biter (Subnautica)**

It is beach time, Dirk was in his swim shorts. Carrying by his hand is his Homemade Underwater Drone, but not without it's arsenals he secretly built. The two barrel holes from both pod-sides for shooting, and inside contains steel pellets loaded into the container, each pellets going into the tube, loading one at a time to shoot. The top and bottom middle shows square hatches, which inside are minature-sized torpedos. It also have two arm-claws for grabbing.

**Sub-Drone D1**  
**Classification: Attack Sub-Drone**  
Atk: Street, Spd: Peak Human, Lft: Below Average, Str: Below Average, Dur: Street, Rng: Tons of Meters

Dirk walks until the water touches the guarded crotch of his, then places the Sub-Drone D1 into the water. He walks back and to the sand, sits down with his legs crossed. Pulls out his Remote Drone-Controller, shaped like a Logitech Dualshock, and plugs it into his hidden utility belt. The Holographic Display plus a Camera opens up.

He begins a little Controlling Warmup, the finally doing some exploration.

"Time to find that Lost Pearl." Dirk smiled, then used his thumbs to do away with the Analog stick and buttons of his Controller. Tilting the right-sided Analog forward, he moved and navigate around the obstacles that are rocks. With the Special short-lengthed yet super-good antenna, the area of how far he can control is infinite.

**(BGM: Death Battle Music - Bizarre Stars)**

"Ah ha! There it is!" He has found the pink glowing pearl. Just as he's about to reach it, A Red fauna fish flies up and tackles. It knocked Dirk's Sub-Drone back before Dirk tries to position it to its balance. The Red Fish charges in again, trying to kill it. Dirk however did some maneuvering, strafing and turning. "Time to arm myself." Quickly he uses the select button to open up options and select 'Weapon Systems'. The check mark appears, and the crosshair appears, centering on the Red four-eyed fish. "Bring it, Piranha Freak."

**"Mission A-1, START!"**

Dirk pulls the Right Shoulder Trigger, already firing steel pellets. The Red Biter dodges left and right before charging in. Dirk however watched the pattern, and knows how to dodge and retaliate. He brings the Sub-Drone upwards and turns, before firing more pellets. This time it pushes that Biter back, and one bite makes him choke. Dirk tilts the right analog front and fully front. The Sub-Drone flies in before Dirk taps his left analog left two times, doing a Spin. It knocks the Biter back. One turn and press of the L-Shoulder button. The Launcher hatches opens, and with a press of that trigger, firing a single torpedo. BOOM!

But looks like this Red Piranha Biter is not dead. It screeches and flies up to the Drone, pissed off from the Metal Drone's attack, head bashing and doing flurry of tail-whipping combos. The Drone was sent flying back.

"Uh ho. I'm taking too much damage." Dirk can see the armor hud of his drone, gradienting to yellow. Here comes the Biter again, this time Dirk does the spin attack just before the Biter's tail attack lands. Dirk pulls the trigger and fire more pellets. It knocks the Biter back some more. Biter trying to swim closer but kept getting knocked back. Dirk swapped to Shotgun Pellets that fires spreads of 16. Three hatches on the top opens and fires.

"Eat Homing Torpedoes!" The Biter swam up to dodge it as it heard the firing sound, only for those to turn. The Biter couldn't get away, the Homing Torpedo's twin gyros makes it much faster, and it turns to aim. Boom Boom Boom, and the Biter blows up into parts.

"Yes! Got em!" Dirk launches his fist into the air multiple times, a sign that he defeated another foe.

**"Mission Complete!"**

Screen fades to where Dirk finds the drone. Claws raising to grab the pearl. But stopped and flew it down behind the rocks as he hear someone swimming. A White beautiful Seapony with purple feathery mane and light-blue quills. "Wow... A Merpony."

Dirk watches it grab the Lost pearl and swims away, and swims in a Subsonic Speed. He looks around. "Hey. Where'd the Lost Pearl go?"


	5. Dirk Wise vs Cmdr Brutus

**Dirk Wise vs Commander Brutus (Sonic the Comic)**

**(BGM: SSBU - Super Mario World Athletic Theme)**

Location...Somewhere on the Moon. Dirk Wise the Space Doom Marine, back in the saddle with Cyclonian Invasion. Chain-Gun armed lizards marching up and firing, only to be evaporized by Doomguy Dirk's Plasma Rifle.

Inside, he sees Suicidal Shark Missiles diving down. Dirk pulls out his Missile Launcher and fires. Many explosions taking them out, before using his UAC Pistol to empty his clip on and take out Soldiers with Jetpacks.

_"DAMNIT! SEND THE BRUTUS!"_

He sees the Force Field blinking away before reappearing in just few seconds. Metallic Clunks from the floor. Dirk can see the Gold-armored Robot Menace with its flowing red cape. One gauntlet, and one arm laser cannon.

"A Moon? It is the same as my Anti-Gravity Field." it said, "I am Commander Brutus, and I will kill you."

"Well." Dirk Wise puts his Pistol away and pulls out his Chaingun, "Things are getting alot better."

**"Mission B-1, START!"**

Brutus starts the first attack with his Laser Arm-Gun. Firing beams of lasers at Dirk. Dirk however moved out of the way, started strafing and reeving up his Chain Gun. Bullets swarming on the Brutus, which only gets sent flying back and into the skies of space.

"HA HA HA! You think your bullets can stop me?!" Brutus flies up to Dirk and delivers a punch. Dirk's Chaingun is left flying as Brutus does a chop, destroying his weapon. Dirk lands on his feet and pulls out his Long-Barreled Plasma Rifle and quickly pulls his trigger. Beams of Plasma managed to zap Brutus, but only a little push. "Fool! I am Invincible!" Brutus jumps up and fires his Laser gun. Dirk started strafing and firing. Each exchanging energy firing.

"Geez! I'm out." Dirk pulls out his next weapon. He recognized it before. "Freezethrower. Hope this works." He aims and fires a 3-round ice burst. It actually hits Brutus.

"NOOOOO! NOT THE ICE GUN!" He falls down and the ice that got his right arm stuck crashes. It can move again.

Dirk was about to aim again, but Brutus flies up and prepares to punch him. Dirk rolled out of the way and aimed his Freezethrower. Rapid pulses of Freezing bolts fly onto Brutus from the back. He is soon turned into a Block of Ice and he is unable to move. Dirk puts it away and pulls out his dual-barreled Shotgun. With a pull of the Trigger. Pellets fly and hit the Frozen Brutus, It explodes and shatters into pieces.

**"MISSION COMPLETE!"**

The force field ahead dissapears. Dirk lands and gets a move on, running to the Exit.

"What? He's defeated by Ice? WHO KEEPS LEAVING FREEZETHROWERS?! THAT'S HOW WE LOSE THIS WAR!"


	6. Dirkfestor vs Yuri Prime

**Page 3:** Dirkfestor vs Yuri Prime

"Why did I end up on a Wrong Planet again?" A Question Dirkfestor asked to himself. Since the fall of Derpfestor, Dirkfestor was trying to find the Zerg Hive. At least he knows how to eat and survive.

But then he sees a bald man with a goatee and some kind of crown on his head.

"What's this..." it said, "Someone trained you to resist my control. Then you are of no use." he snaps his fingers, bringing forth brutes of Yuri. Brutes who wear pants, super muscular like a Hulk. "Destroy him."

**(BGM: SSBU - How to Play 64 vers.)**

**"Mission C-1, Start!"**

The Dirkfestor starts with a burrowing, making it so Yuri Brutes cannot target and attack. Dirkfestor then spouts out spawning eggs. The fleshy shell cracks and splats, revealing four Immortals. Brute's fist could not punch through the Psionic Barrier. The Infested Immortals then blasts them with their Photon Cannons.

Lasher Tanks coming in, with their turrets aimed. But Dirkfestor threw a ball of Fungal Growth, filled with electricity. One splash and explosion of lightning flows. The Lasher Tanks explode upon, and then unburrows from behind's of Gattling Tank. One Neural Parasite and he captures it, containing it inside the green containment pack.

"He can capture it? How interesting." Two Gattling Tank Eggs fly out and land, before shattering to reveal the changes. The Tank's Gattling gun now have blades on each barrels. More Gattling tanks come, and now the Infested Gattling starts firing, acidic fluids squirt, melting the Armor and exploding.

"Behind you." Dirkfestor heard that however. Turning around to see Floating Discs, which they call UFOS. Dirkfestor burrowed before the Floating Disk's laser beam can hit. Unburrow and one neural tentacle flies onto the Floating Disc. It chomps the Floating Disc, and he can hear the voice.

"Assimilation Successful."

"No. You will not steal my control!" Yuri said, trying to use his psychic powers to recover control. Dirkfestor however resisted against anti-mindjacking. He then swings the Controlled Floating Disc down at Yuri. "Oh no!" SMASH! Yuri falls down from the destroyed balcony and down to the ground. Raising up, Dirkfestor sees Yuri now bleeding.

**"MISSION, COMPLETE!"**


	7. Dirk Smaug vs Donatello (2003)

**Dirk Smaug vs Donatello (4Kids TMNT)  
(BGM: DBZ Budokai -The Battle with all my Force)**

Dirk was on his Hover Cycle, driving through the red rocky field. He finds the masked Ninja Turtle waiting for him, and he pulls out his Bo Staff as Dirk with his Coil Nunchakus.

"Nunchakus?! Did you do something to Mike?" Donatello asked,

"You must refer to his weapon, well I invented that." Dirk smirked, "Observe."

**"Mission A-2, START!"**

Dirk swings his Nunchakus around as Don runs up and swings his Bo Staff. Dirk starts parrying and backstepping. Don leaps and lands, giving a downward swing, but Dirk rolled out of the way, and then throws his Cross-merangs. Don deflects the Cross-merangs with his Bo Staff, then charges in before closing up and doing a low Staff sweep. Dirk could not jump out of the way, and he was forced out of balance and down to the ground. Don jumps and prepares to thrust his Bo Staff, but Dirk rolled out of the way.

He gets up and starts swinging his Coil Nunchakus as Don starts swinging his Bo Staff. Then finally a swing with his unarmed Cross-merang, knocking Don back before readying his other Nunchakus and doing a dualie downward swing just as he runs up. Don backed up after feeling the hit to the head. Then Dirk starts swinging in an X formation, delivering as much combos before finally parrying with his Bow Staff. The Coil Nunchakus wrap around and Don pulls it back, finally disarming the Human Genius Kid.

"Coils? These look different."

Dirk runs up and starts punching and kicking, but ineffective against a Turtle Martial Artist. He easilly bats away and counters with palms, kicks, and then a toss. Dirk gets up on his knees.

"Give it up, Kid. I'm way better thanks to my Master's Training." Don points at him, "There's no way you can land a punch."

"Maybe..." Dirk huffed, "But I can do this!" before pulling out a bola from his Utility belt, and then aimed his throwing at Don's Legs. Don could not move out of the way, and with his legs bind, falls to the ground. Dirk pulls out his Cellphone and navigates to the Drone Menu. "Activating Strike Drones."

**Gyro Strike Drones**  
**Classification:** **Short-Ranged Attack Drone**  
Atk: Street, Spd: Superhuman, Lift: Peak Human, Striking: Wall with Battering Shields, Durability: Below Average, Several Meters with Blunt Disc Launchers.

Four Perisan Blue Drones with quad-gyro blades flies to his Position, then surrounds. "Go for it!" The small disc-shaped barrels aims, and fires. Silver-Coated yet unsharped discs fly. Don uses his Bo Staff to deflect them. Then runs up to one of the Drone for a swing. Only for it to strafe out of the way.

"They can Dodge?" Don was shocked at this. He lands and starts deflecting some more. "Hey, you know it's not the honorable way. Call off your Drones!"

"Honorable way?" Dirk repeated the phrase, "Where I'm from, it's all about survival. At least I got the advice from my bro."

As Dirk muttered about his Past, Don is about to run up to give a whack, but one of his Gyro Strike Drones flew in and tackled, bashing it in the chest and sending it flying to the ground. Dirk looks at the Ninja Turtle however, and raises his Smartphone again.

"Right. Distraction underway. Time to call in my Weapon." He does the navigation before the Suit-Sized Mecha Armor lands. (Similar to the ones in Anthem.) It is all silverly white but has green inlines, and light blue visor, glowing. Dirk raised his mechanized fist.

**Jet Battle Suit**  
**Classification:** **Short-Ranged Brawler Suit**  
Atk: Small Town Level, Spd: Subsonic by running, Supersonic Reactions, Lift: Between Class 1 and Class 5, Strike: Wall Class, Durability: Town Level, Range: Extended melee range with Laser Tonfas, Tens of Meters with Shoulder-mounted Mini-Vulcans.

"This kid reminds me of Baxter." Don said to himself, staring at the Power Armor. "Time to even it up then." Light Purple Inlines cover the Genius Turtle, now ready to fight. "Just a little warning. My Empowered form can stand a chance against you and your suit."

"Then come at me." Dirk challenged, before Don charges in, Dirk activates his Laser Tonfas attached to under-wrists of his Battle Suit, just before Don draws his Bo Staff again, enchanted with his own Chi Energy. Dirk swings his Tonfas to parry each swing of the Bo Staff. Speed picks up and Don's swings is like a fury swipe. Dirk used his Laser Tonfas as a shield, blocking each swings before Don tires himself. Dirk then took the chance and give an upper cut after putting away his Laser Tonfas, knocking Don into the air. Don lands on his feet and charges in again.

"Initiating Rocket Powered Fists and Kicks!" The tiny hatches on his mechanical bracers and legs opens, jet fire lets out. And both Donatello and Dirk exchanged fast melee blows, JBS Punches against Don's Chi Empowered Bo Staff. Dirk then delivers a Knock out Punch, which shatters the Bo Staff, before another from his right arm. One punch to the head knocks him flying to the sky and down to the ground. This some kind of Necklace falls off, and Don's Chi Empowered form dissolves away, and thus Don loses his conscious state.

"**MISSION COMPLETE!"**

"You've underestimate one thing about my Jet Battle Suit: It has Plasma Energy Output from traces of the Previous Alien Invasion, which is Much stronger." Dirk gives a bunny-ears finger pose to Don who's already down. "Hmm?" He noticed something, the pendant that this Ninja Turtle carries. Dirk walks up to the Chi-Empowering Pendant. He picks it up.

"Wait. That's mine." Don tried to say but fades from conscious states again.

"I see..." Dirk said, looking at it. He then walks up to Donatello and puts it back on his Neck. "I'll let you keep it. Technology's on my side." He turns around, gets out of his Battle Suit and use his Smartphone to send it back to his Hideout, climb onto his Hover Tricycle and drives away.


	8. Dirk Wise vs The Mandalorian

**Dirk Wise vs The Mandalorian / "Manda" (Star Wars)**

* * *

The installation door slides upwards to the opening, showing the Green-Armored Doomguy Dirk, aiming his High-Powered SMG and firing at the Imps on the Top of the crates. It's just another day, fighting through Demons and Zombies. He climbs up and finds the red-blinking modpack.

"Yes! Just what I needed."

Portal Opens up and Dirk proceeds to pick one up and place it inside, where the Dimension Inventory lies. He stands up and looks around, bunch of weapons and ammo crates. "Jackpot. Just enough to start launching more rockets."

Dirk turns around and gets ready to jump. But he hears a gun cocked, followed simutaniously by a voice.

"Ah-Ah."

A Voice froze behind froze him.

"Don't move." Already knew that a gunpoint is already set at Dirk's Head. Hands brushing his body and limbs, searching for something.

"Where is it? Where's the Holocron?" It asked,

"Holocron?" Dirk was confused about it,

"Don't play games with me. Where is it?"

"You're asking the wrong soldier."

"Last Chance, or you lose your Brain." It said, now with a serious tone.

"I am telling the truth. I don't know anything about the Holocron." Dirk said,

"Then Die." The trigger moves, causing Dirk to snap to action, moving his arm-

**"Mission B-2, START!"**

-to Elbow the Assassin from behind. Laser shot from the pistol, missing. Dirk then pulls out his Vibro Sword to swing, only for the Helmetted Assassin to brandish the Vibroknife, and start parrying. Dirk was faster when it comes to his Vibro Sword, but so is the Mysterious Bounty Hunter. It raises his right arm that fires some kind of Whip out of the Gauntlets, dragging Dirk down to the ground, then a stomp to disarm him. Dirk however got up and threw the Assassin off him, launching him to the wall, only for him to push back.

They raised their fists. "Bring it on, Assassin."

"I am a Mando." it said, before the start of blow tradings. Punches, Kicks, both dodged and parried. Mando's punch was stopped and grabbed, before using the free hand to do the punches to the face. The Brass Knuckles on Dirk's right hand is quite enough to try and break the helmet's glassy visor. But that was stopped when the Mando did a reversal, follow by a knee to the kick. Dirk gets up on his feet.

The Mando raised the Blaster Pistol and fired, while Dirk brandishes his Standard Issue Pistol, firing ballistic bullets. Dirk jumps on top of the crate and sat up. While the Mando used the fibercord at the Ceiling's Pipe to reach the same height and fired. Dirk rolled off and landed behind the crate, before running to the Mando's side and firing more pistol bullets. Mando returns fire with his Blaster Pistol and Dirk takes cover behind the crates, then firing more. Dirk turns around to see Mando landing in front of him. Two gauntlets raised, bursts of brushing fire out of the gauntlets.

Dirk jumps back, doing back-hops while the Mando walks closer. Dirk quickly pulls out his Double Barreled Shotgun and fires. 16 Pellets knocking the Mando Back. There are now holes on his armor.

"That's it, Kid. You've just earned a Death Wish." The Mando threatened, before raising the pitch-forked rifle. It fires electrical beams, and Dirk jumped out of the way. Fibercord and a Swing, to aim his Rifle at Dirk's head. But Dirk was ready, branishing his chainsaw and jumping, swinging his chainsaw to cut the Rifle in Half. He drops down and rolls out of the way before the Mando lands. He finds a Heavy Blaster Pistol that this Mando somehow dropped. Did he have spares? Lucky Dirk however.

"Ah ha!" He reaches the portal with one hand to grab something out of the inventory, the two Mod Packs, one Red and other Blue. The Chiming tech sound fills the room, and the Heavy Blaster Pistol is now the High-Powered Heavy Blaster Pistol, bigger and buffier like a Hand Cannon perhaps. He sees Mando jump onto the crate with two Heavy Blaster Pistols fired. Dirk ducks and fires one, bigger and plasmic. Three shots is enough to knock the Mando off the crate. Dirk then switches to the Grenade Launcher and fires, four bombs exploding continously until the fourth. What it launches out now are the limbs.

**"MISSION COMPLETE!"**

"That's too bad." Dirk sighed before putting his Grenade Launcher away, "We could've talk this out."

The sound of moaning zombies fills the arena. Dirk puts away other weapons and readies his H.P. Heavy Pistol and runs to the other door.

Somewhere after Dirk leaves, a boney yet skinned archvile is walking up to the exploded Mando. He puts the body parts together before raising his hands, fire geysing where Mando is at, body put together and Mando rises, now glowing red bloody eyes, letting out a demonic roar of revenge.


End file.
